Color My Wings With Love
by OversensitiveFantasies
Summary: Wings define us. They decide our ability to mate, they say who we are. So, why did my wings have to cripple. [Wingtalia AU; formerly titled "Clipped Wings And Coloration"] Drabble
1. Chapter 1

Matthew had always been told that his wings were special for his duel colored feathers. His wings made him special, so special meant being mateless. Funny, he assumed he'd have many candidates he could be happy with. Apparently, his beautiful feathers meant differently now that they were clipped. The blonde could no longer fly, only to stare emptily towards the skies as his friends and family could soar so freely. Fly over the mating lake.

The lake shinned ever so beautifully under the rays of the sun where the males would try and impress the females, or whoever they hoped to impress. Same sex mating was not uncommon to them. The dominants would perform a small dance through the sky over the lake, some even displaying how strong or worthy they were to the potential mates. The potential Wingtala (or Wingmen) would join whom they chose to mate and join them in the air before the new couple would go off somewhere private to learn about each other. To court. If lucky they would mate officially much sooner if the couple were not for "taking things slow".

Matthew began to think, sitting on a rock overlooking the lake from the cliff. It was an accident, during his younger years. The night was dark, the usual essence of the moon was covered by dark clouds and sparks of light. He flew, his brother up ahead and slowly becoming harder to see through the rain.

A crash, flash of light and soon the blonde was on the muddy ground. It hurt. His wings, beautiful golden feathers with a white patch threaded in the center lines of his wings, they hurt so much. The young male cried out into the storm for his brother, anyone really, to help him. He could not move his wings. His body was in too much pain, too cold, too tired. He couldn't get up. "Alfred! Someone, please! Anyone!" He cried out, trying to voice himself as loud as he could. His throat hurt soon after, letting a small sob.

The small blonde could only lay in his muddy puddle in tears and wait out the storm. Unable to fall asleep for he would die from the cold.

"Matthew! Come on, I can carry you." Alfred said, landing in front of him with outstretched golden feathers, solid in color with a health shine to his feathers. "I'm sure you'll feel better!" His brother bribed.

Matthew shook his head, excusing himself from his spot on the rock to walk off into the woods. Alfred could only watch as his brother disappeared into the tree line; thought to have cry over the loss of his wings and not to return from wherever he hid himself when he went past the treeline. Alfred had tried to follow his older brother to where he went off to hide, sometimes for weeks, but he always lost him when he ducked somewhere. His hiding spot was a mystery to everyone.

Matthew was always put off with the thought of flight. Never flew. Always walked on his own two legs and feet. It was four years ago. Four years ago is when the Jones-William family had last seen their eldest son spread his beautiful feathers to catch the wind; or in the air for that matter.

Matthew sighed, attempting to at least move his wings from its position. His wings moved just a little, now in a dropped angle as a rest position. No flight, just movement.

The blonde Wingman frowned, letting his wings take the position they were in. Ironically one that would show submissiveness. That was how he was feeling, anyway. The blonde scoffed at the realization of mood.

The blondes feet carried him across the grass. In front was the blondes sanctuary. A find by accident. Loose mess of green vines and leaves covered up the entrance. The shrubs by the sides and front did little to protect the cave within the cliff. Rock decorated with plant life within the small tunnel like entrance. Past the gravel like ground was a beautiful cavern.

From the ceiling hung stalagmites, other rock formations scattered about. Certain areas could be sat on like a chair. Farther off was a small pond, of sorts, the water shined off the cracks of the light that sneaks into the cavern. The small reflective rocks within the pond shone off to create a show of light in the cavern and over the stalagmites.

"Matthew, you came?" A voice. A voice the blonde had fallen in love with.

"Why of course, it is courting session," _Court me,_ "The whole thing always depressed me anyway." He said, facing his _friend_. An outcast, an albino Wingman that his family had thrown out thinking he was diseased.

Oh how wrong that family was. The albino was beautiful, inside and out. Hair the shade of fresh powdered snow, sometimes shaded a light gray in the light, cut short and shaggy. Albeit fun to run fingers through, compared to the blondes own wavy mop of hair with a stubborn strand that curled in front of his face.

"Oh yeah, sorry. So, how's that brother of yours. Got that feisty blonde Wingtala under his arm." He asked, red- no, ruby, garnets, gems polished to the finest clarity; shined in mirth and amusement. Underlying meaning that Matthew would never decipher.

"Yeah, they get a little annoying when they get affectionate, but.. It's pretty sweet." He said. The clipped Wingman let his eyes land on his friend's face. Unable to help stare, discreetly, and wonder how his lips would feel over his, How it would feel to have the others eyes look like him like he was the only one in the world for him. Much like how his brother would look when he talked of his courtier, Alice. Alas, the closest thing he would get was a look of amusement.

"So, what about you Gilbert?" The blonde loved how his name rolled off his tongue.

"What about me?"

"How are you?"

The albino, Gilbert, shifted on his feet; his wings moving from being folded against his back to out stretched. Stretching his arms over his head and looking to the side, to the pool.

"Pretty fine I guess, not as annoying as usual. Guess it's 'cos my favorite little birdie came to visit." He said, his mouth cocking into a sly grin.

"Mmhmm, sure.. but, really, are you okay?" Matthew asked with a gentle tone, "We can try again, I'm sure someone will take a fancy to you at the lake this year." _I fancy you._

"Psh- No way, sorry birdie, but I don't feel like ruining it for everyone else. They would just run off thinking I'll 'infect' them." He said, moving his hands to quote his words.

The albino walked over to the pool and wash his face with the fresh, clean water there. His wings drooped, wings the shade of a light gray, white edging the tips of his feathers to give it some definition. Matthew had always thought his wings were special, they were dual colored as well, much like his. So they were special, just like his parents said, though Gilbert only seemed to look at his wings with disgust. A dirty shade of gray, bland gray. He missed out his view of the white tips. The purity within the dirt.

"It's worth a try, I know you fly well." The other scoffed.

"It's little space, just a couple circles around the pool, nothing special."

"But, it's good. Skills of flying so close to the water and maneuvering through the rocks aren't easy." He praised. Alfred always complains how he could never fly around objects in such narrow or low areas well. His younger brother would be rather envious if he saw Gilbert in flight.

Gilbert took hold of a small rock, skipping it across the pond three times before it sunk into the water. "Let's drop it please. We both know that no one is going to give me a second thought."

".. Well, I do. You're my friend. You help me feel better about having no flight. You deserve a mate; you're so nice, anyone would be glad to have you as a mate if they looked long enough."

It was silent. Gilbert hasn't moved from his spot on the bank; Matthew had moved himself to a rock to sit sit upon. Curling up his knees to his chest and hold them there, resting his head to look at Gilbert. Wishing he hadn't pressed anything, knowing it wasn't his place, especially when it was true. The albino was not going to have luck with a mate with his coloration. Potentials wanted bright colors, something that they could attract to. Dark colors were nice to them too, found them alluring. Looking at the majority of gray over Gilbert, he had little to no chance; added with his eyes that scared people off and hair that made him look strange.

But Gilbert was beautiful. His heart was golden.

He was the one who helped him out during the storm that night.

Gilbert had heard his cries that night, somehow, when Matthew was nearing the last of his energy to stay awake. He had picked him up, with a bit of a struggle if he remembered, and brought the small blonde to cover under a well tree. Gilbert had stayed with him to help him stay warm. Holding the blonde in his arms, he had brought his wings around to block out the remaining rain. Matthew had never been so thankful in his life.

When the rain ceased, he stayed, only leaving when he heard the presence of someone else coming. He pulled himself away, whispering something to his ear before running off behind the shrubbery. Matthew was only able to make out that he had white hair and gray wings. The words he had given him were long forgotten now, same for the present day Gilbert.

When Matthew's father found him, he hurriedly told him of his savior. He was confused. His father looked rather alert, worried. "Don't seek that boy out again, he's infected. He'll pass on his dirty looks to you." He said, his face was so stern. It frightened Matthew, simply nodding his head and not defying his father's judgement.

A year later from the incident, now the fresh age of thirteen. He found the same cavern he was in now this day. He had found Gilbert again, though the other was now unmistakably a few years older than Matthew. The blonde immediately gave his thanks for what happened last year. It was a little awkward at first but, Matthew continued to come. Whenever he could, he would visit Gilbert. Kept this spot secret from his family and the other Wingmen (or Wingtala).

Now, here they were. Sitting in the same cavern like always and good friends. Matthew finding out that this cave was actually Gilbert's home about a year ago. His will to keep this cavern a secret from everyone else was strengthened.

Suddenly Gilbert stood up, stretched out his wings and pulled himself up from the ground. The albino flew over the pond of water, dancing around around the stalagmite pillars and spikes from the ceiling top. He flexed out his wings to hover in place for a mere short moment before diving down near the water surface to only go back to his dance through the air and low hanging ceiling.

Matthew could only watch in pure amazement. The way the other seemed to 'dance' was unique in the closed space. Then thoughts started to sink into his head. Why was he dancing all of a sudden? Then he tried inspecting the display closer, noticing how this was similar to to the courting dances at the Matting Lake. A small smile seemed to etch away to his lips, feeling a small giddy, hopeful and warm feeling in his chest. Gilbert was courting him, he accepted, wanting to fly up to him and join him in the air. His wings, however, didn't do anything other than move in an empty attempt at flight.

Gilbert seemed to have noticed the others trouble, landing himself next to Matthew with a finishing flourish. The albino took the blondes smaller hand into his and gave a shy kiss over his knuckles. Matthew's smile only seemed to grow, though a bit shy himself.

"Uh.. I take it that, you liked it?" Gilbert asked, looking over the other tentatively.

"You took it correctly."

"So-"

"Yes."

"Yes?" He laughed.

"Yes. Absolutely Gilbert."

Matthew was brought into a protective embrace, his chin tilted upwards into a kiss. It was inexperienced, clumsy, but loving. It was beautiful, even if their teeth clinked a few times.

Matthew had pulled his hands up to the albino's shoulders to press himself closer, afraid that if he let go, he would wake from whatever cruel dream he was placed in. Gilbert wrapped an arm around the smaller waist, the other hand up to cup the others cheek to keep Matthew's flushed lips pressed against his nervous and thin ones.

A breathe, they parted. Matthew's cheeks were painted with a light flush, mostly from the sudden affections rushed upon him. _His lips._ Gilbert had let out a small relieved chuckle and bent over to rest his head against the crook of the smaller Wingmen's shoulder and neck. "I love you." He said, bringing his arms to hold Matthew close to him.

The words were like a melody to Matthew's ears, unable to hold back a small laugh from the feeling of a smile against his skin. "I love you too."

* * *

 **So I came up with this, mind you I did this at around midnight before closing out of my word doc to decide if I should actually post this or not. So I posted it. This also counts as my first fanfiction on here so yay~!**

 **Please review and give me feed back of any kind. Thank you and have a wonderful day~**


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert stared at his reflection though the water of his cavern. The rock and stalagmites only to alter the gentle flow of the water and alter his image slightly. His red eyes were bright and vibrant, hits of blue or, maybe purple, caused a highlight in his devilish hue. His body was only spared with his tattered and loose pants held up by a purple sash around his waist; exposing his chest and torso so his toned, worked muscles where in view. His hair was similar to the small snowfall the forest received in the winter. His skin so pale you'd think he was a ghost. The wingman was otherwise dashing with a strong jawline and bright smile. Anyone would be keen to have the male as a mate, however his coloring was far from pair.

Really his coloring was what kept everyone away from him; wingman and wingtala alike. They despised his eyes, they were wary of his wings, they were scared of his pale skin, they hated his hair. They labeled him as _The Infected One_. The runt of the litter. He had a brother, he had a mother and he also had a father. However, they threw him out of the nest. The harassment and jeers finally got to his carriers, tossing Gilbert out of the family and then migrated soon after towards the East. His baby brother, Ludwig, was only five years of age. Gilbert was only eight. A child was left on his own, his family leaving him, but he had to give them credit. His carriers lasted eight years taking all the abuse for him, that was a long time and once they left, Gilbert was ripe for the picking.

The lightest way to put his treatment, was bullying. Several times he was close to death. Once by drowning. Another from being pushed off a cliff with his wings bound together by rope. They had also tried leaving him the sun, causing his pale skin to burn violently but the wait took so long his tormentors to leave and then Gilbert had run, stumbled and fell to the nearest shade. And then once again they tried to drown the albino; this time when he was tied up. Gilbert had only escaped that time by finding a sharp rock in the muddy bed that he could cut his way out of.

He could still feel everything. The burning of his flesh from the sun's powerful rays. The thud of impact when he made contact with the ground below the cliff and the rock that penetrated into his back. The salty water stinging his body and eyes; body for the many ropeburns from his thrashing and his eyes, well, have you tried opening your eyes in salt water?

The albino shivered at the memories, turning away from his reflection to look at his makeshift "Home". From the ceiling hung stalagmites, other rock formations scattered about. Certain areas could be sat on like a chair. Farther off was a small pond, of sorts, the water shined off the cracks of the light that snuck into the cavern. The small reflective rocks within the pond shone off to create a show of light in the cavern and over the stalagmites. A private light show just for him some days when the sun above was just right.

The water gathered was the same water from the Mating Lake, it was just around the bend, and with some exploring, he discovered that behind the waterfall was where his refuge was. Water trickling in and soon streamed into his residence to create his little pool. A plus was that he could bathe in the waterfall at night when the coast was clear from any others.

"Gilbert?" a voice called his name behind him, turning his head to the side, to see a blond mop of hair slowly move to get up from his position. The golden feathered wingmen raised a hand up to unceremoniously rub at his eyes, a yawn passing his lips. His hair was tousled with sleep and his clothing was bare to only his fitted trousers. His loose, sleeveless shirt was placed on a rock nearby at his feet. His appearance was far from presentable, by normal standards, but Gilbert only found it enticing and irresistible. "Have you been up long?" asked the blond.

"Not that long. Don't worry, I was just thinking." Gilbert replied, walking back to the other wingmen."

"Oh really? That's never a good sign." he chuckled, taking Gilberts hand to pull him down so he could lay back down with him.

"Agh.. Birdie, you're so mean to me!"

"Hush, no yelling.. Too early for that." Far from it, it was already noon.

Gilbert just chuckled softly to himself and complied, spooning the flightless male. The albino could help but slyly move his arm and pinch himself, wincing silently when he felt the small sting. Yes, definitely not a dream. But he couldn't help but think it was a dream.

Matthew was in his arms, sleeping on top of the makeshift bed; a variety of cloths and animal furs stuffed with dry grass. A single but the thickest cloth barely covering the blonde's thin and narrow body and left his sun kissed skin open for his eyes and his eyes alone. Resisting his urge to lightly brush his fingers over his sides. His clipped wings folded so the two had more room on their so-called bed. What he had done to deserve such a treat, he did not know.

All he had done was help a small nesting during a storm when he had obviously problems getting up and moving his wings. He had took him into an attempted shelter, hoping the block out the rain and wing with his disgusting wings as he held the boy close so he could arm up. The shivering nestling in his younger body and arms was freezing cold after all. He only stayed until the rain had cleared, letting the boy go once he heard someone else coming; not wanting to be greeted with the back of a hand or the like. But he did not leave without saying a passing word.

" _Do not search for me._ "

That is was what he said and remembered. The blond in his arms had forgotten his words, so he intended to keep it that way. He never wanted the man to leave. However, that moment was not as romantic as it came out to be. The storm had caused Matthew grate pain, lightning had struck him that night and left him flightless. His wings could move, here and there, but they could never fly or taking him an inch off the ground. The beautiful duel colored wings were clipped. Golden feathers with white splayed upon a certain patch. Along with his lose of flight, that made his muscles deteriorate because they could never receive the proper exercise it needed for their genetic build. It caused his wings stunted growth, leaving them shorter than most, only six feet in width, much smaller than Gilbert's own nine. With the stunted growth in his wings, they would never allow flight even if his small case of paralysis was cured in some magical way, also went with his stunted height to boot. The blond wingman was short, Matthew knew and accepted this. Matthew had mentioned once, long ago, that his family genes should have made him six foot or taller, but he could only reach up to five foot two. Five-five if he was on his tip toes. Matthew was given a horrible burden and seeming mateless. Not even the most desperate of candidates would not want a mate such as Matthew. Well, if Gilbert had Matthew as a mate, then yes. He was indeed desperate beyond compare, but he loved the male in his bed. Flaws and all, Matthew was a light.

Gilbert moved a hand through Matthew's hair, gently working the snags out, a purr and happy smile was all the reward he received and wanted in return.

* * *

 **Hello and thank you for reading. This small chapter was on the back burner for a while and I have finally decided to upload it.**

 **Think of it as an epilogue or follow up and a little more insight on Gilbert.**

 **That's all from me, have a wonderful day! :)**


End file.
